


You Must Remember This

by Eravalefantasy



Series: Alistair: His life, his love, his future [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Post gameplay, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9460838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eravalefantasy/pseuds/Eravalefantasy
Summary: For the Valentine's Day event in Caboodling With Alistair FB group.A forgotten day of remembrance for Alistair and Elissa sets Alistair and his daughter on a quest to find the perfect gift.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the Valentine's Day event in Caboodling With Alistair FB group.

You Must Remember This

There is perhaps nothing more worrisome than to rouse from sleep to the most fearsome sentence in every relationship. How four little words could raise such fear in the hearts of men and women alike? Four words; harmless on their own, placed elsewhere in other sentences with other words could conjure so many other emotions. Together? A plague on the heart of any who hears them, fear in the breath of any who speak them and still the words fall from the lips of friends, family and lovers for generations.

The morning sun, the singing birds, the warmth of his loving wife beside him could not prepare Alistair for what awaited him. A half-waking serenity welcomed Alistair to a quiet morning. For most, quiet meant peace and certain calm in the house. For Alistair and Elissa it meant the children still slept despite the insistent sun.

One of Alistair’s strongest hopes for the future had found him, a family; loving, joyful and a constant reminder of what mattered most. _Sleep_ , he thought, holding in his laugh, _what matters most with Aislinn and Aedan is enough sleep to keep up with the both of them._

Opening his eyes, Alistair’s grin widened to discover Elissa watching him. “What? Something on my face?” He teased, touching his cheeks and nose in mock concern.

A soft laugh carried her closer to him, resting her arm on his chest. “We need to talk.”

Alistair’s breath caught without warning. He hated those words. “Oh?” His question, meant to be light and unburdened failed as his voice cracked.

“Al, breathe.” Elissa pushed a gentle hand against his chest to raise her head. Kissing the tip of his nose, she laughed. “You worry far too much, love.”

An exaggerated exhale did nothing to relieve the knot forming in his stomach. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong,” Elissa said resting her head on his chest, “keep it simple tonight, all right? It’s not that I don’t appreciate your lavish attention and beautiful ideas, but last year got a little out of hand.”

 _Last year? What did I do last year? I do not understand what Lis is talking about. What am I missing?_ His thoughts raced, trying to remember dates and events, conversations and plans and found nothing in his recollections. Rather than admit to a failing memory, Alistair played along in hopes Elissa might reveal more.

“Out of hand? Me?” Alistair attempted to use as much charm as possible to hide the truth. “Tell me what was too much-I will leave it out.”

“Leave it out?” She asked, her fingers tracing lazy circles in his chest hair.

Alistair had to think and be quick, Elissa’s sharp mind would pick up on any lie.

“Yes, Lis. You’ve asked for simple and trust me, love, I won’t disappoint, but if I knew what was too much? Well then, that’s the limit.”

Her absent touches ceased. “You don’t remember what today is-do you Alistair.” A statement rather than a question. Grateful she could not see his face, Alistair grimaced. 

Feigning laughter, Alistair pushed her concerns aside. “Of course I remember!” As soon as the lie left his lips, Alistair’s insides knotted more. Outsmarting Elissa would be no easy task, she could spot any trick, any falsehood. He debated facing her, already aware of her expression from experience.

Elissa wouldn’t be angry, not in the slightest; she found so much fun in teasing Alistair. He smiled as their eyes met, he so loved the hint of a smirk on her face. _She thinks she’s right_ , he thought, _we’ll see_. To win this little test, Alistair would have to use every weapon at his disposal. His arsenal started and ended with an even craftier and well-suited family member able to crack through the hardest defenses; eight-year-old Aislinn.

His daughter mastered the art of manipulation young, at least in his eyes. Not only could she wriggle free of the dreaded vegetable of the night, but also she could extend a nighttime curfew well into the hours of the average tavern goer. If anyone could aid his quest, Aislinn would be the best choice for a companion.

Alistair waggled his brows at her hurrying to dress while Elissa laughed at his unending silliness. “Al, where are you going?”

Unwilling to tip off Elissa to his still undecided plans, he continued his ruse. “Busy day. I have to check the inventory, find a dragon, head to town, tackle a few ogres-you know- the usual.”

“Al. Don’t. It doesn’t matter.” She turned from him looking out the window. “It’s silly of me, really.”

Despite her words, Alistair read the disappointment in the lilt to her voice, she delivered her words facing away from him, a sure sign of sadness. He couldn’t give up. Recovering his lost smile, quick steps brought them together. “Lis, have I ever let you down?”

“Never,” she murmured.

A quick kiss on her cheek set Alistair into motion. He expected to find Aislinn reading in her room. Crates of books arrived from friends and family for the eager young girl. Her Uncle Fergus sent whatever he could buy or barter away for his niece to read although Elissa had to review the selections first. Several strange tomes on alchemy and magic arrived in one shipment, and the two of them decided those could wait until Aislinn grew older.  Cullen sent many books, most of which seemed to captivate Elissa’s interest more than Aislinn. History of family lineages, stories of early Thedas and the founding of various nations. Cullen possessed a certain talent for finding the most educational material he could.

A light knock announced Alistair’s presence. He listened for the preoccupied hum of acknowledgement before entering. “Good morning, princess. I have a very important task for you.”

Once Alistair explained everything to Aislinn, she promised to find out all she could by the time Alistair returned from the orchard. Aislinn often accompanied her father on his morning ride, but with Elissa’s happiness resting on his success, he needed her help at home.

The orchard gave Alistair and Elissa a focus after their disappearance from the Wardens years prior. The rich land and river kept the Tantervale area prosperous. He used the time to focus and uncover what lay somewhere in his memory. He’d committed every date to memory, the day they met, the wedding, the birth of each of their two children and on and on the lists in his head yielded nothing. “What am I missing?” He said aloud, stopping at the pressing area.

Aislinn favored this part of the orchard, she loved the smell of the apples as they pressed and cooked the contents. She never tired of watching the work, fascinated by any process her mind working to take it apart and understand. So young and so eager to learn, Alistair always grateful for the patience of those who bottled the juice and cider for allowing his daughter to pepper each day with new thoughts and new questions. Thinking of his daughter, Alistair offered a brief excuse and returned to the house.

Aislinn hopped in place as Alistair arrived, he hoped her excitement implied good news but nearing his daughter, he soon realized her agitation meant so much more. Her dark curls covered her face, as she shook her head, not willing to meet his own.

“Momma said not to worry.” Aislinn explained a slight quiver to her bottom lip, “she’s sad, I can tell. How can we fix it?” Alistair knelt and hugged Aislinn tight.

“It’s my fault, princess and now I’ve made you sad too. A terrible Papa I’ve turned out to be.” Holding his daughter, he devised a plan. “Tell your mother I’m taking you into town.” He’d always argued she too young to visit the markets, too many people and too many opportunities to end up walking home with a pony for Aislinn. The small spark of excitement in her eyes confirmed his gamble the right one.

The town market, open every day held visiting merchants twice a week. Leaving their horse at the stables, Alistair gripped Aislinn’s hand. “Stay close and help me find what I’m looking for, Aislinn.”

Brows furrowed she stared up at her father. “What are you looking for Papa?”

He bent down and lifted her small hand to his lips. “Princess, I’m not sure, but I know when we find it-it’ll be perfect.” Their first stop, the booth for the Trevelyan Orchards, Alistair made sure the men had enough supplies to last the day.

Aislinn tugged and pulled at his tunic until Alistair allowed his daughter to push him to every stall and cart. Most knew Alistair by name, a subtle wink and few missteps here and there when folks would slip, address him as Warden and then cover up their slight. Aislinn didn’t care, she’d devised a mission for herself and aimed to find the perfect gift for her mother.

Jewelry, armor, dresses all flew by in a blur as his daughter commanded the attention of every merchant. She explained her goal and waited for their offerings, turning everything away. He could see the disappointment, she kicked at the dirt with her shoes and tapped her lip each time Aislinn willed another idea to form.

A scuffle on the opposite side of a booth caught their attention. Aislinn pulled Alistair along behind her to find several children arguing and pushing each other over a found apple. The fruit, so battered and bruised from drops and bumps during the scuffle had blemished the fruit. She listened to the children’s stories, nodding as each presented their case. Aislinn paused, considering all she heard before wiping her hands together, another mannerism he recognized from his wife.  Her solution in place, she looked up at her father. “Papa, could I have three apples please?”

He hid a smile at her request. _Four children and one apple versus four children and four apples_ , he thought, _she’s like her mother, always ready to step in and help._ A quick wink, a short bow and Alistair stepped aside to purchase the apples, keeping a careful eye on the children. Aislinn, the oldest in the group gave directions to the others who waited for the promised reward. Alistair purchased a fourth, eager to see if Aislinn would put them on equal terms or keep the fourth for herself.

Returning with the peace offerings, Alistair handed each to Aislinn to share. When Aislinn traded the fourth purchased apple for the bruised instigator of the argument, Alistair winked once more to her beaming face.  _At least one piece of my heart is happy again,_ he thought.

The two walked through the market, picking up a few treats and Alistair gifted a blue pendant to Aislinn, polished glass in a silver casing, causing her to carrying it in her hand, the chain wrapped around her fingers to keep it from loss. “Papa? In your stories, Momma helps people, right?”

“Yes, Aislinn. Your mother helped people even when she had nothing. If anyone asked, she helped. It’s one reason I-” Alistair stopped. Standing at the far end of the marketplace he remembered. _It’s one of the reasons I fell in love with her_ , he said. “Aislinn, I know what today is. Maker’s breath! How could I forget! Quick, follow me, there’s still time!” Alistair and Aislinn wove through the market.

The ride home afforded Alistair the opportunity to share a special story with Aislinn.  “So you see Aislinn, your mother, she took my heart that day. I had nothing else left.”

When they arrived home, Aislinn waited for her father to finish with the horse. “Papa? You go first.”

“Are you sure, princess? I don’t mind sharing.” She pulled her father toward the door.

The two entered the porch area to rich smells of baking sweets and roasting meat. “How about tonight you try the dreaded vegetable?” 

“Pleh,” she said sticking out her tongue, “just today, but I will not like it.”

“Of course not, it’s the dreaded vegetable.” Alistair chuckled, leading her inside.

Elissa called out to the returning duo, “I had a feeling you’d return in time for dinner. Aislinn, the basin is in the workspace, go wash up.” She waited until the door closed to speak to Alistair. “You were gone such a long time.”

He joined her, a stolen nuzzle of his nose against her neck elicited a shiver. “Al, you know how she gets. Later.”

Clasped behind his back, Alistair’s gift emboldened him to continue. Lips grazed a spot just behind her ear. “Forgive me, love. How I could have forgotten, even after all this time, I am still so unworthy.”

She sighed and tried to face him, but Alistair’s gentle touch kept her near. “That day. Oh, Lis if I could find the right words to tell you how the sun felt on my face or the way the breeze lifted your hair to frame your face I would, but I remember you.”

His free arm wrapped around her waist, a gentle sway shared between them as he spoke. “I practiced my words, each time I uttered them alone in my tent I couldn’t go through with my plan.” His lips pressed against the nape of her neck. “I decided that morning. I would tell you and hope you wouldn’t laugh. Close your eyes, love.”

Alistair’s gift, freed from the hiding space behind him, rested before her. Perfect trust between them guaranteed she held her eyes closed, and he gave no thought to even ask. “How odd it was for me, to find something so beautiful amidst all that despair and ugliness.”

She gasped at his words, realizing he remembered. “The day you gave me the rose.”

“No, Lis. The rose, those words-giving you a flower was the easy part.” Alistair’s gentle hands turned her toward him. “That was the day I gave you my heart. Open your eyes.”

In his hand, Alistair clutched three roses. One perfect bloom, deep crimson petals crowning a long green stem. A smaller rose, of no lesser beauty, rested on one side and on the other a third peeking out at the world, unfurling. “I’m afraid you share that silly heart with Aislinn and Aedan now, but here, Lis. All the pieces of my heart are yours, always.” Accepting the flowers, Elissa could not find words to speak.

The glistening presence of tears in his eyes tugged at Elissa’s heart. “Alistair,” she breathed.  Opening his arms for her, Elissa’s contentment collided with his.


End file.
